1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to selecting wireless communication systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
In addition, devices in a wireless network can select wireless communication systems for receiving access to the wireless network. For example, a device, while communicating with an base station, can perform reselection to one or more disparate base stations (e.g., where the device is moving and the one or more disparate base stations is more preferred and/or transmit a clearer signal). Moreover, in an example, a device can reselect to an base station related to a disparate wireless communication system. This can occur, for example, where the original base station becomes unreliable or inaccessible, and there are no other base stations related to the wireless communication system that are reliable and/or accessible. In another example, this can occur, upon detecting an base station of a more preferred wireless communication system.
Furthermore, where the original base station becomes unreliable in the example above, the device can place the base station or related wireless communication system in an avoidance list and can avoid connection to the wireless communication system for a specified time. Thus, during a reselection procedure, the device can scan for systems other than those enumerated in the avoidance list to conserve power utilized by the device. When the specified time is reached, the base station or related wireless communication system can be removed from the avoidance list, and thus access is attempted thereto during the next reselection procedure if a corresponding base station is within range.